memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Treatment
(Deep Space 9) The station is floating as ships are flying around the station or docked in shipyards, then Voyager drops out of warp and approaches the station and docks with the station. (Medical ward, Sector General) Michelle walks into Sector General and sees her husband on the surgical biobed on life support and she looks at Typhuss and Doctor Crusher. What the hell happened to my husband Michelle says looking at both Typhuss and Doctor Crusher. John was hit by a powerful kinetic energy wave, Miranda Tate did it using a Goa'uld hand device says Typhuss as he looks at Michelle. It was the one that Osiris was using during the war Vedek Kira says as she hugs Michelle who is upset by the news and worried that her husband will die as Typhuss walks out of the Sector General and punches the wall. Typhuss sweetie are you all right? Kira asks her husband and his fist is on the wall. No, I let Miranda get away again says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Its not your fault sweetie Kira says as she holds her husband tightly. Typhuss then walks back into the Sector General. Typhuss its not your fault Doctor Crusher says looking at Typhuss. I know, Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Then Captain Tyson slowly wakes up looking around the ward. Where, where am I John Tyson says as he looks around. You are in the medical ward in Sector General says Typhuss as he looks at John. What John says as he attempts to get up. Doctor Crusher, John should not be getting up, right says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Captain your body has been through incredible shock you need to rest the healing device healed your wounds but you'll be tender for a few days Doctor Crusher says as she stops him from getting up. But we've got a war going on Doctor John says looking at Doctor Crusher. Do what Doctor Crusher tells you John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Fine John says as he lays back in the biobed. John gets a padd and looks at the repair reports for the Kingston that was laid out by Lieutenant Commander Nog. Kira, I'm going back to Quark's, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Doctor Crusher is gonna give me another look over I'll join you in a few minutes Kira says looking at Typhuss. Ok says Typhuss as kisses Kira's hand. Typhuss walks out of Sector General and heads for a turbolift. Typhuss walks into a turbolift. (Turbolift) Plaza says Typhuss to the computer and the lift starts to move. Then the lift stops as it reaches the plaza and the doors open. Typhuss walks out of the turbolift and heads for Quark's. (Quark's bar) Typhuss walks into Quark's. Typhuss sees his aunt Reba at the bar. Typhuss walks over to Reba. Quark walks over to Typhuss. Can I get you anything, Captain says Quark as he looks at Typhuss. A root beer, Quark says Typhuss as he looks at Quark. One root beer coming up says Quark as he walks back to the bar. Typhuss looks at his wedding ring.